1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal, an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the technique for providing a screen customized for each user, in an operation part of an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, is already known.
In image forming apparatuses of the related art, there has been a technique for easily customizing user interface (UI) parts (buttons and icons) arranged on a UI screen (operation panel) operated by a user.